The present invention relates generally to a case for sporting equipment, and more particularly, to a multi-part molded, protective case which is adapted for easy, low-cost mass production manufacture and which prevents damage to the equipment stored therein by secure mounting of the sporting equipment and distribution of loads and forces thereupon.
Transporting sporting equipment, such as the archery equipment, including, but not limited to, bows, arrows and auxiliary storage containers in this present embodiment, has always been a difficult undertaking. By their very nature, sporting equipment is often large and cumbersome. Many times, the equipment is also relatively delicate in comparison to its size, especially the archery equipment shown in this embodiment. In particular, modern archery bows have a complex physical structure in order to provide the sophisticated function now expected from hunters and marksman. While a bow maybe disassembled for transportation, it is considered a major disadvantage if so required. Accuracy of the sights on a bow is lost if the bow is disassembled. Consequently, the tedious process of readjusting the sights must be reinitiated after each disassembly.
Sporting equipment, especially the archery equipment, is also very delicate when subjected to forces different from those of ordinary operation. Slight or unseen damage to archery bows can result in catastrophic failure of the equipment, which could injure the user. Presently, arrow shafts are preferably made from very thin walled aluminum tubing or carbon fiber. Slight tweaks, curves or bends in the arrow shaft will cause the arrow to fly off course when in use or, in the case of carbon fiber, an off axis or lateral impact can destroy the arrow shaft. Consequently, it is advantageous to use a protective case which can prevent any damage to the equipment therein from forces and loads applied thereto.
Traditional protective enclosures for sporting equipment usually include: (1) fabric, soft-sided, padded cases; (2) rectangular suitcase-style cases and (3) molded clamshell-style cases. For many reasons, there are obvious disadvantages to the soft-sided cases. First, and foremost, there is the lack of protection afforded the equipment inside. These cases are useful only to the extent that all of the equipment maybe transported in one case. As a result, these cases have rather limited usefulness for serious archers, be they hunters or marksman, or those concerned about the condition of their equipment. Accordingly, these soft-sided protective enclosures are priced on the very low end of the scale. It will be understood that although the sides of the case are padded, the large side panels easily deform when subjected to external loads or forces can only protect the equipment from abrasion or minimum force impacts, such as setting the case down. Another disadvantage is that the equipment, archery bows in this embodiment, is only loosely retained within the case by hold down straps which are incapable of positively securing the archery bow to the flexible sidewall. Without a stiff exterior panel, the level of protection afforded this sporting equipment is only sufficient for the infrequent or occasional user.
The traditional suitcase design for archery equipment provides more protection for the contents. Commonly, the construction includes a pair of identical plastic shells having an extruded metal band affixed about the perimeter of each such shell and a metal piano-style hinge joining the two shells together. One disadvantage of this style of case is the considerable size which is a result of the odd shape of an archery bow. Because this suitcase style of case is available only in conventional rectangularly-shaped designs, there is a considerable amount of extra space that is not used which renders the case cumbersome and unwieldy. Another major disadvantage of the suitcase-style case is the planar, unsupported side panels which are substantially larger than the end, top and bottom panels. Again, the shape of an archery bow requires a case with large side panels relative to the ends, top and bottom. As a result, the sides of the case easily deform inward once subjected to an external load or force. The side panels of these suitcase-style cases are not designed to absorb or distribute significant impact forces and are known to fail in an attempt to do so. The perimeter edges are designed to carry all the loads imposed on the case; however, the metal bands are easily damaged and as such misalignment are common. As a result, known suitcase-style designs permit deformation of the side panels to the extent that the archery bow and/or arrows can be damaged.
Molded clamshell-style cases were designed to overcome the disadvantages of the above prior art sporting equipment cases. The most commercially successful molded archery case design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,294. The molded, clamshell-style case, as described therein, includes first and second case sections connected for movement between open and closed positions. Each of the first and second case sections include supports formed in the wall extending into the interior recess. Each of the first case section supports engages one of the second case section supports. The engaged support pairs are centrally located upon the first and second case sections such that when disposed in a closed position, a protective zone is defined about the central portion of the case.
While this molded, clamshell-style case is very effective in overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art, avid archery and marksman still find minor disadvantages with this design. In particular, the clamshell-style design is still somewhat cumbersome in that a very large footprint is necessary in order to open the case and access the contents therein. For example, when a marksman is at an archery range, the suitcase- or clamshell-style case must be set upon a table or on the ground so that one case section may be moved through at least 180° to a fully opened position in order to access the contents therein. The case must then be closed and oriented upright for temporary storage in the marksman's lane at the archery range. The suitcase- or clamshell-style case maybe left partially open, with one case section moved at least 90° relative to the other, while the marksman is in the lane at the archery range. However, such orientation of the case occupies considerable floor space in the lane and may compromise the marksman's stance. Available floor space in a lane at the shooting range is at a premium as archery range facilities need to have more lanes available for marksman rather than storage containers.
Therefore, there is a significant demand for a durable, protective case for safely transporting or storing sporting equipment, such as archery equipment, which provides the advantages of low-cost, high-strength, impact-resistance, low distribution, automatic alignment and multi-functional use which economizes footprint and space requirements while increasing functionality to the marksman.